firefandomcom-20200223-history
Clackamas Fire District No. 1
Clackamas Fire District 1, colloquially known as Clackamas Fire, is an amalgamated fire district serving the cities of Happy Valley, Johnson City, Milwaukie, and Oregon City, much of the unincorporated area of Clackamas County, and a small area of Multnomah County. The service area currently has a population of over 220,000 and an area of just under 235 square miles, with a mix of urban, suburban, rural and interface zones. Clackamas Fire is a combination department operating from 20 active stations and a reserve storage station, providing all-hazards fire protection and ALS emergency medical services. They are represented by IAFF 1159, which has been campaigning to increase engine company staffing (per apparatus) from 3 to 4 personnel over the three shifts; engine companies therefore operate with either 9 or 12 firefighters. Trucks and the rescue company always have 12. Per-shift staffing is noted below. The district's Firefighters wear yellow helmets, Lieutenants and Captains wear red, and chief officers wear white. Clackamas Fire has a multi-discipline Urban Search & Rescue/technical rescue team, a water rescue team, and a hazardous materials team, which are organized at designated stations and are cross-staffed by those suppression companies. The hazmat team is associated with OSFM Regional Team 3, but does not house any of its primary resources; Clackamas operates independently. Stations 12, 13, 18 and 21 are volunteer stations. All other staffed stations house Paramedic suppression companies with full-time staffing working a 24/48 rotation. All career firefighters are at least EMT-B, although the proportion of EMT-Ps is in excess of 75%. Some stations have additional dedicated paramedics and ambulances; these paramedics are single-role and work varying shifts depending on station, although they are still trained firefighters. EMS transport is usually done by American Medical Response; however, Clackamas Fire ambulances and medics are contracted by AMR to supplement them during high call volume. Clackamas Fire ambulances therefore mostly serve a first-response or rehab role, with a reserve transport ability. Clackamas Fire currently has an ISO rating of 3, with a rating of 5 in some non-hydranted areas. It is the only agency in Oregon to be accredited by the Commission on Fire Accreditation International, receiving the award in 2000 and it being renewed every five years. History Clackamas Fire District 1 was formed in 1976 when Milwaukie Rural Fire Protection District No.56 merged with Multnomah RFPD No.12. City annexations and population growth caused several Clackamas County districts to merge and expand operations during this time; in 1985, Clackamas 1 contracted with the Portland Fire Bureau in a bid to cut associated costs. In 1988, the fire districts of Happy Valley No.65 and Clackamas No.54 merged with Clackamas No.71. This combined district merged with Clackamas No.1 in 1990 upon the expiration of the contract with Portland, forming an expansive fire district and giving all career companies ALS capability from 1991. Clackamas went on to absorb the Beavercreek district in 1994, the Oak Lodge district in 1998, Clackamas No.68 in 2002, the cities of Milwaukie in 2005 and Oregon City in 2008, and Boring No. 59 in 2017. Clackamas had contracted with Milwaukee and Oregon City for fire and EMS coverage since 1997 and 2002, respectively, and had partially merged and contracted with Boring No.59 since 2014. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 (Headquarters Station/Town Center) - 11300 SE Fuller Road, Milwaukie Built 1983 4 personnel :Engine 301 - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/?/?) :Engine 321 (Reserve) :Truck 321 (Reserve) Fire Station 2 (Milwaukie Station) - 3200 SE Harrison Street, Milwaukie Built 1993 3 personnelOfficial apparatus and crew information for Stations 2 and 4 is outdated; recent incident reports show a 4-man Truck (probably former 302) and a 3-man Engine (probably 304) have most likely switched places to their shown assignments. :Engine 302 (ex-Engine 304) :Rehab 302 Fire Station 3 (Oak Grove Station) - 2930 SE Oak Grove Boulevard, Milwaukie Built 1940, rebuilt 1997 6 personnel (2 paramedics) :Engine 303 - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/?/?) :Hazmat 303 :Medic 303 - Ford F-series/? :Engine 323 (Reserve) :Medic 323 (Reserve) :Fire Investigation Unit :Prevention/Education Trailer Fire Station 4 (Lake Road Station) - 6600 SE Lake Road, Milwaukie Built 1999 5 personnel (1 chief) :Battalion Chief 302 (North Battalion) :Truck 304 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/?/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 302) Fire Station 5 (Mount Scott Station) - 9339 SE Causey Avenue, Happy Valley Built 2003 4 personnel :Heavy Rescue 305 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT walk-around (SN#30007) :USAR Trailer Fire Station 6 (Happy Valley Station) - 12901 SE King Road, Happy Valley Built 195?, rebuilt 2000 3 personnel :Engine 306 :Engine 326 (Reserve) Fire Station 7 (Pleasant Valley Station) - 10921 SE 172nd Avenue, Happy Valley 3 personnel :Engine 307 :Hazmat 307'Mass casualty unit, also known as Heavy Squad 307. :'Hazmat 327 - 2006 Pierce Dash walk-around rescue Fire Station 8 (Clackamas Station) - 16100 SE 130th Avenue, Clackamas Built 1985 3 personnel :Engine 308 (ex-Engine 319) :Brush 308 (ex-Brush 319) Fire Station 9 (Holcomb Station) - 300 Longview Way, Oregon City Built 1974 3 personnel :Engine 309 :Interface Engine 309 - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 4x4 / Pierce (500/500) (SN#30003-01/02) Fire Station 10 (Beavercreek Station) - 22310 S Beavercreek Road, Beavercreek Built 2000''The original Station 10 was built in 1960, about a mile from its current location. 4 personnel :'Engine 310''' :Brush 310 :Water Tender 310 - 2010 International 4400/Pierce wetside (?/3000) :Water Tender 313 Fire Station 11 (Redland Station) - 18265 S Redland Road, Oregon City Built 1969, rebuilt 2000 3 personnel :Engine 311 :Brush 311 :Water Tender 311 - 199? International 4?00/? wetside tandem-axle (?/?) Fire Station 12 (Logan Station) - 18081 S Harding Road, Oregon City Built 1980 Volunteer :Engine 312 :Brush 312 :Water Tender 312 Fire Station 13 (Clarkes Station) - 25675 S Beavercreek Road, Beavercreek Built 1955 Volunteer :Engine 313 :Brush 313 Fire Station 14 (Boring Station) - 28655 SE Highway 212, Boring 4 personnel (1 chief) :Battalion Chief 301 (East Battalion) :Engine 314 :Interface Engine 314 - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 4x4 / Pierce (500/500) (SN#30003-01/02) :Water Tender 314 :Water Tender 324 :Rehab 314 - Pierce Velocity/Impel walk-around rescue Fire Station 15 (John Adams Station) - 624 7th Street, Oregon City Built 1922, rebuilt 1998''Supposedly, this is the oldest active fire station west of the Rockies. 3 personnel :'Engine 315''' - 2013 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/?/?) (ex-Engine 316) Fire Station 16 (Hilltop Station) - 19340 Molalla Avenue, Oregon City Built 1972, rebuilt 2017(?) 7 personnel (2 paramedics, 1 chief) :Battalion Chief 303 (South Battalion) - 2016 Ford F-350 Super Duty :Truck 316 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/?/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Medic 316 (08:00-20:00 only) Fire Station 17 (South End Station) - 19001 South End Road, Oregon City Built 2008 3 personnel :Engine 317 - 2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/?/?) :Mobile Command 317 Fire Station 18 (Eagle Creek Station) - 32200 SE Judd Road, Eagle Creek Volunteer :Engine 318 :Brush 318 :Water Tender 318 :ODF Engine (summer only) Fire Station 19 (Damascus Station) - 19750 SE Damascus Lane, Damascus 4 personnel :Truck 319 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#29896-01) (ex-Truck 308) :Water Rescue 319 - 20?? International 4300/? (ex-Water Rescue 308) :Boat 319 (ex-Boat 308) :Reserve Water Rescue (ex-Water Rescue 328) :Reserve Boat (ex-Boat 328) Fire Station 20 (Highland Station) - 22295 S Lower Highland Road, Beavercreek Unmanned :Storage only Fire Station 21 (Centennial Park Station) - 20100 SE Highway 212, DamascusThis is the former Station 19, now operating as a support-only station. Volunteer :Rehab 321 :Water Tender Assignment Unknown :2019 Freightliner M2-106 4x4 / Pierce type 3 (500/120aux/500/10A) (SN#32517) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (SN#29958-03) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (SN#29958-02) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC pumper (SN#29958-01) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/20F) (SN#29957-01) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/20F) (SN#29957-02) :2017 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1500/650/20F) (SN#29957-03) :2016 Ford F-450 4x4/Braun Northwest ambulance (SN#2511-1) :2016 Ford F-450 4x4/Braun Northwest ambulance (SN#2292-1) :2014 Pierce Dash PUC (1500/630/20F) (SN#27106) :2013 International / E-One Water Master elliptical tender (vacuum/?/3000) (ex-Tender 307) :2011 Pierce Impel (ex-Engine 301) :2011 Pierce Impel (SN#24387) :2011 Ford F-550/? (?/?) (ex-Squad 317) :2011 Pierce Dash CF PUC quint (1500/?/105' HSL rear-mount)(ex-Truck 316, 315, 308) :2009 Ford F-450/Braun Northwest ambulance (SN#326-R) :2008 Pierce Impel (ex-Engine 307, 303) :2008 Pierce Impel (ex-Engine 308) :2008 Pierce Impel (ex-Engine 310) :2007 Pierce Dash (ex-Engine 319) :2006 Pierce Dash (ex-Engine 306) :200? American LaFrance (ex-Engine 321) :2003 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 309) :2003 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 317) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle(ex-Engine 307) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 316) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 329) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 333, 313) :1995 Dodge Ram brush truck (?/?) :199? Simon-Duplex/LTI quint (?/?/110' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 321) Retired Apparatus :2004 American LaFrance Eagle quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 4) (Sold to Minto Fire Department (Ontario)) :2004 American LaFrance Eagle quint (1500/300/110' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 8) (traded in for 2011 Pierce Dash quint) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle (ex-Engine 303, ex-reserve) (traded in for 2011 Pierce Dash quint) :1999 Pierce Dash rear-steer quint (?/?/?) (ex-Truck 316, 315) External Links *Clackamas Fire District No. 1 *Clackamas Fire District No. 1 Facebook page Notes Category:Clackamas County Category:Oregon departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Oregon departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Oregon departments operating E-One apparatus